warnerbrosfandomcom-20200224-history
2003
2003 (MMIII) was a common year starting on Wednesday of the Gregorian calendar, the 2003rd year of the Common Era (CE) and Anno Domini (AD) designations, the 3rd year of the 3rd millennium, the 3rd year of the 21st century, and the 4th year of the 2000s decade. Events * Warner Bros. Feature Animation was shut down after their final film Looney Tunes: Back in Action bombed at the box-office. It remained defunct for 10 years until it was rebooted as "Warner Animation Group" and went back in the spotlight after the success of The Lego Movie. Theatrical releases Feature films *January 17 - Kangaroo Jack (Warner Bros. / Castle Rock Entertainment) *Janurary 31 **''Final Destination 2'' (New Line Cinema) **''The Sleeping Dictionary'' (Fine Line Features); premiered in Mexico *February 18 - The Sleeping Dictionary (Fine Line Features) *February 21 - Gods and Generals (Warner Bros.) *February 28 - Cradle 2 the Grave (Warner Bros.) *March 14 - Willard (New Line Cinema) *March 21 - Dreamcatcher (Warner Bros. / Castle Rock Entertainment) *March 28 - Blue Collar Comedy Tour: The Movie (Warner Bros.) *April 4 ** A Man Apart (New Line Cinema) ** What a Girl Wants (Warner Bros.) *April 16 - A Mighty Wind (Warner Bros. / Castle Rock Entertainment) *April 18 - Malibu's Most Wanted (Warner Bros.) *April 25 - The Real Cancun (New Line Cinema) *May 15 - The Matrix Reloaded (Warner Bros.) *May 23 - The In-Laws (Warner Bros.) *June 13 - Dumb and Dumberer: When Harry Met Lloyd (New Line Cinema) *June 20 - Alex & Emma (Warner Bros.) *July 2 - Terminator 3: Rise of the Machines (Warner Bros. / Columbia Pictures) *July 18 - How to Deal (New Line Cinema) *August 15 **''Freddy vs. Jason'' (New Line Cinema) **''Grind'' (Warner Bros.) **''American Splendor'' (Fine Line Features / HBO Films) *September 7 - Ripley's Game (Fine Line Features) *September 12 - Matchstick Men (Warner Bros.) *September 19 - Secondhand Lions (New Line Cinema) *October 15 - Mystic River (Warner Bros.) *October 17 - The Texas Chainsaw Massacre *October 24 - Elephant (Fine Line Features) *November 5 - The Matrix Revolutions (Warner Bros.) *November 7 - Elf (New Line Cinema) *November 14 - Looney Tunes: Back in Action (Warner Bros. Met with mixed reception; became a box office failure) *November 21 - Gothika (Warner Bros. / Columbia Pictures) *December 5 - The Last Samurai (Warner Bros.) *December 12 **''Love Don't Cost a Thing'' (Warner Bros.) **''Something's Gotta Give'' (Warner Bros. / Columbia Pictures) *December 17 - The Lord of the Rings: The Return of the King (New Line Cinema) Television *''High School Reunion'' (Warner Bros. Television) *January 8 - The Bachelorette (Warner Bros. Television / Warner Horizon Television) *February 14 - Johnny Bravo Special: It's Valentine's Day, Johnny Bravo! (Cartoon Network) *March 26 - Wanda at Large (Warner Bros. Television) *June 13 - The Grim Adventures of Billy & Mandy (Cartoon Network) *July 11 - Evil Con Carne (Cartoon Network) *July 18 - Nip/Tuck (Warner Bros. Television) *July 19 - Teen Titans (Warner Bros. Animation / DC Comics) *August 5 - The O.C. (Warner Bros. Television) *August 23 - Duck Dodgers (Warner Bros. Animation) *September 11 - Run of the House (Warner Bros. Television) *September 12 - All About the Andersons (Warner Bros. Television) *September 16 - All of Us (Warner Bros. Television) *September 19 - Like Family (Warner Bros. Television) *September 22 - Two and a Half Men (Warner Bros. Television) *September 23 - One Tree Hill (Warner Bros. Television) *September 28 - Cold Case (Warner Bros. Television) *October 20 - Skin (Warner Bros. Television) *November 1 - Xiaolin Showdown (Warner Bros. Animation) *November 7 - Star Wars: Clone Wars (Cartoon Network / Lucasfilm Animation) Comics Video games *March 14 - Tom and Jerry in Infurnal Escape *March 25 **''Ed, Edd n Eddy: Jawbreakers!'' (Cartoon Network Interactive) **''Samurai Jack: The Amulet of Time'' (Cartoon Network Interactive) *March 26 - Superman: Countdown to Apokolips (DC Comics) *May 14 - Enter the Matrix *July 30 - Aquaman: Battle for Atlantis (DC Comics) *October 28 - Harry Potter: Quidditch World Cup (Wizarding World) *November 3 - The Lord of the Rings: The Return of the King *November 11 - Looney Tunes: Back in Action *November 18 - Terminator 3: Rise of the Machines Albums Theme park happenings *April 12 - Batman: The Ride opens at Six Flags New Orleans. *April 17 - Superman: Ultimate Flight opens at Six Flags Great Adventure. *May 3 - Superman: Ultimate Flight opens at Six Flags Great America. Home video releases DVD & VHS releases Direct-to-video releases Character debuts *January 3 - Mr. Boss, Mr. Beatles, Numbuh 30c, Professor Bob *January 10 - Lizzie Devine *January 17 - Julie, Marty *January 24 - Mr. B., Bradley the Skunk and Chester *January 25 - Timmy of 1000 Masks *February 7 - Tommy Gilligan, Betty Gilligan, Common Cold, Mega Mom and Destructo Dad, Chad Dickson *February 21 - Truck Driver, Mrs. Goodwall, Schoolyard Bully, Eggbert Eggleston, Leaky Leona *February 28 - Mr. Mogul, Simon *March 7 - Father, Jenkins *May 15 - The Merovingian, Seraph, Agent Thompson, Agent Johnson, Agent Jackson, The Twins, Persephone, Bane, Link, Commander Lock, Niobe, The Architect, Zee, Ghost, Kid, The Keymaker, Cas, Mifune, The Merovingian's Henchmen, Councillor Hamann, Zionites, The Trainman, Wirtz, Roland *October 3 - Crazy Old Cat Lady, Mr. Fizz, Lime Ricky *October 17 - Cree Lincoln, Dr. Lincoln, Grandma Lydia, Senior Citizen Squad *October 31 - Monty Uno, Willard Wallace *November 5 - Sati, Charra, The Big Bald Man *November 7 - Buddy Hobbs, Walter Hobbs, Papa Elf, Susan Wells, Emily Hobbs, Michael Hobbs, Jovie *November 11 - Mr. Chairman *November 14 - D.J. Drake, Kate Houghton, Damian Drake, Dusty Tails, Numbuh 86, Numbuh 362, Numbuh 206 *November 21 - Cheese Shogun Roquefort, Cheese Ninjas *December 5 - Mr. White *December 12 - Mushi Sanban People Births *TBA Deaths *March 23 - Nelda Ridley Category:2003 Category:Timeline Category:Years in history